Maybe one Day
by alisha marie
Summary: Oneshot Before she left she written him a letter this what she had to say...BillyxMandy.
1. MayBe One Day

"Maybe one day." 

Author's note; This is something I had at the back of my computer for a little while now, I told somebody about this and they told me if I didn't post this he would write a Eris/Junior fanfic, that's the only reason this is online.

Disclaimer; I don't own this show!

On with the story!

She closed her bedroom door. Taking a deep breath, with every breath she took her pain was worse. Knowing she was about to leave him, it probably was the worst feeling there was. She took the pen to the paper to write a farewell note to him; As the words poured out her pain got worse.

_Dear Billy,_

_There is so much I want to tell you, but can't. I want to say that I am sorry for the trouble I put you threw this last month, the emotional pain is too much for me to bare. I never thought I could ever feel any of these emotions, but apparently I can._

_You shown me a way of life that, I refuse to have any part in. For that I am sorry there is alot for me to know; I never wanted to love nor did I ever want somebody else to fall in love with me._

_That's just something I won't do, but have done anyways weather I wanted it or not. I don't know that much about love, in that area you are smarter than me. (No matter how much I call you an idiot.)_

_That's just one of the many things that makes you special. You deserve better than me, that I do know. When you do find the right girl make sure she never takes advantage of you; Don't you dare make the same mistake twice. You think our relationship wasn't a mistake but I say it was._

_I've never wanted to love you, don't take this the wrong way, love is just something I hate.  
There is one thing I have learned out of this. I learned that; there's not that big of a difference between love and hate. I am surprised that something so opposite can turn out to be the same. Love just tears at you until you do something about it, and hate is the same way._

_If you keep the emotion contained to long, it will come out one way or another. That's something you learn with both emotions. The difference is with...love there is a softer more gentle side to it a side that you have shown me. For that I thank you._

_I will be leaving you now, by time you read this letter I will already be gone, I will return one day in a few years or so just until I have everything straighten out._

_Don't look for me, for you won't find me. Take of Grim, for me he is just as much my friend as he is yours and, don't you dare tell him about what happened. That's something we both don't need to deal with questions. Maybe one day, I will understand what you have tried so hard to make me comprehend._

_In closing, don't go looking for me...enjoy your life and everything it has to offer. I will be back one day so don't worry._

_Love, Mandy._

The word "love" was smeared out so many times.

Five years later...

A four a little girl, who has inherited red hair from her father and blue eyes from her mother looked up and asked, "Mommy where's daddy?"

Mandy sighed and said, "Your daddy is not here, but you might meet him someday."

"When's that?" She had her father's curiosity.

"Diana, when you do meet him he will be very happy to meet you. When it's going to happen I don't know." There was some emotions in her voice, but not to much. Mandy's daughter could tell that her mother didn't want to talk about it.

Diana always known when not to ask her mother questions. This was always one subject that Diana, wanted to know about.

But always answered her own question with...

"Maybe one day."

The end.

Author's note; I will not continue this, although it would be interesting to see how things play out. I hoped you enjoyed this one-shot. Please no flames, constructive criticism is okay. If you want to see this continued, well you would have to email me.

Please R&R.

Thank you.


	2. Waiting

**_"Wating."_**

Author's note; This is the one-shot sequle to "Maybe One Day." It starts with Mandy's POV.and then it skips ahead five years to Billy's, Grim's, and Diana's POV. Anyways I was sick when writing this so sorry if dosen't sense...or **_If_** everyone is ooc...I am down bad with a cold today. Now before you began...in Billy's and Grim's POV it sounds like they're talking to Mandy but basically it's what they would say too Mandy or something like that...Sorry I am sick I have hard explaing things when I am sick.

Discliamer; I don't own this show all I own is Diane.

On with the story!

Many people may not know about this little **_thing_** that had happened.

I just hope he kept his mouth shut... Then again he never dose.

Why must things be like this? I always asked myself.

Can't I just come out and see the light? Instead of hiding...

My cold dark shell that was my cover...and he just had to tear it down.

When I look around I don't feel empty,(like I am accustom too.) no just the opposite in fact...

When all I knew was tore down, I was so full of feelings that I lost all control.

I just couldn't help myself...and he was there. Now things are complicated...

approximately one month later I found with _his _child...

I have three alternatives now...I could take the baby and leave, he'll never know.

I could terminate the pregnancy but I have found I couldn't do it.

Or I could just tell him. I went with my first choice...because I couldn't do the other two.

I written him a letter before I left...I just hope he doesn't come looking for me.

_Five years later... **(Billy's POV.)**_

All I have left of you now is this letter...I don't know why you left.

For the last five years you had me worried day and night.

Wondering where you are...if your alright.

I always wondered what I have done wrong...

I am just waiting for a phone call or a vist that will never come.

What can I do to make it right? I would do anything to see you again.

Just to be in your embrace...to see your face. I have done everything you asked of me.

Without any questions...anything you wanted you had it. I don't know why you left...

At this very moment in time I swear if I ever see you again I won't make the same mistake twice.

Whatever that mistake may be.

_**(Grim's POV.)**_

What has happened? Days, months and than years went by...we have never seen nor heard from you.

I can wait for all eternity but he **_can't_**. Each day I see him... A little bit of who he is goes away piece by piece.

He is always looking at his phone hoping it would ring or waiting for a knock at the door every night.

I worry for him and you.

I would go looking for you but...everytime I try Billy would always say no she'll be back. Because your gone I have to listen

to him now. Which is okay...but we both miss you.

He won't even tell me what had happened. I am in the dark. Clueless that's best word to describe how I feel about you leaving.

I wish I knew why.We all miss having you around...No matter how cruel you are to us. I never told you or Billy what I thought of both you.

At first hated the both of you...but over the years the two of you treated me more like a friend than a slave...I've have grown fond both you and Billy over so many years.

Just the two of us waiting for you…we don't know how longer we are able to handle being without you.

**_(Diana's POV.)_**

Mommy won't say anything …about you. I don't know why. Whenever I ask about you mommy always said that you would be happy to meet me. I think it bothers her… for her to talk about you . I Don't know why.

Shouldn't I know both my parents? Not just one? I guess I just have to wait for now. Maybe one day…she will tell me. Maybe one day I will get to see and meet you. The words maybe one day…those three little words give me hope.

I know I am only four years old…and I don't know much yet. I only know what my mother had taught me, and she has taught me alot over the four years I have been on this earth. Everybody I know tells me I am just like my mother…when I ask my mom she told me in many ways I am like my father.

I replied by asking; _in what ways? _She would always go silent and not say anything else… she acts like she doesn't want to talk about. Sometimes I hear her at night crying I only observe and not go anywhere near her.

Mommy was always strong., she would never admit crying yet she dose. There's always questions that I have about you daddy. Questions that may never have answers. So I am here waiting for that day come.

_**Will it ever? **_

Author's note; I know they may seem ooc but this takes place 25 years after the series. I was also sick when writing this. Don't flame me cc is okay but no flames okay? Just don't be harsh...I **_will_** rewrite this later.There will be a sequel in 2006 of February. The title of the sequel is called "I Know Now." It will be 12 chapters long…okay? As for Diana she seems advance for her age...but you have to think about it she is Mandy's daughter after all. Now as for Billy not knowing what he done wrong...well that's because he dosen't.

_**Please R&R**_

_**Thank you.**_


End file.
